


Sherlock Holmes MBE

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes gets a letter telling him that he has received an MBE for his services to detective work and crime solving. He is confused at to why he has got this. It turns out that Greg was the one who nominated him and that John had helped. They explain why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes MBE

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#18 - Honored With a Star. A character earns or is awarded some honor. What the award is, and why, is of course up to you - as is the recipient. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers supply.

Greg sat on the sofa and watched as Sherlock opened a letter. His brow furrowed before he said anything. 

"I don't understand. I've been awarded and MBE for services to detective work and crime solving. How did I get this?" Sherlock looked totally confused by this. 

Greg looked at him and smiled. "I nominated you and John helped me. We think that you deserved it Sherlock. You are good at what you do and I wouldn't have such a good clear up rate if it wasn't for you. After all that you've been through and everything you've done I felt that you should be acknowledged."

John nodded. "Greg's right. You're the most amazing man I've ever met. No matter how I try I can never do what you do and no matter how long we are together you never cease to amaze me. It's about time you got something to acknowledge what you do for us."

"You will accept it wont you Sherlock?" Greg asked him.

Sherlock smiled. "Of course I will. I am honored that you think so much of me that I should deserve such a thing" 

John and Greg smiled at him. Of course the fact that it would give him something to hold over his brother went without saying.


End file.
